It has been the practice of pharmaceutical manufacturers to provide physicians with sample medications to be dispensed to patients. In addition, the physician may be provided with multi-sheet pads of paper or multi-sheet prescription pads preprinted with the name of a medication to be prescribed. These practices allow a physician to dispense a sample of a medication before a patient can obtain a full prescription of the medication, and to write a specific prescription conveniently.